Today, it is not uncommon for a family or even a single person to have multiple computing devices such as a desktop computer, a laptop, a smartphone, an internet-enabled television, a set top box, a gaming device, a reading tablet, and so forth. In addition, a user may have thousands of files that include pictures, audio, documents, and the like that are stored in the cloud or elsewhere. A user may want to access the files from one or more of the computing devices available to the user.
Downloading all of the user's content to each of the user's devices may not be possible as some devices may have very limited storage. Furthermore, even when a computing device has extensive storage, downloading the content to the computing device may consume considerable bandwidth, be costly, and take a long time.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.